The Prince and Servent
by MrMyers
Summary: The ever complicated and changing relationship between Merlin & Arthur, from Master to Friend to so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for strong sexual theme.

Reviews and feedback are really appreciated!

Based around the episode when Uther married a Troll.

* * *

"Who's there?" Arthur called out, searching the room for the source of the noise.

"Hello" said a voice from under the bed. It was Merlin.

"Merlin,your back" he said with surprise.

"I never left"

"You've been under theforte whole time?" Arthur said looking a little panicked.

"Oh noo, but I was here... Long enough" Merlin said with a little smirky grin. Arthur went a little red and raised his fist Merlin.

"Merlin yo-" he said annoyed. Merlin flinched.

"Wait! I'm here to help, Uthers enchanchanted" Trying to convince Arthur not to hit him. Merlin explained the plan to make Arthur appear dead to break the enchantment placed on Uther. He relecutently agrees and heads to the Physcians room.

"So this will make me look dead"

"Yes, now you take the remedy, Merlin position him so he looks like he collapsed and hide you'll have a bit over five minuets, I'll get Uther" Giaus responded, he left the room and Arthur took the potion and lied down on the floor insisting he wouldn't rely on Merlin to catch him.

"Arthur? Arthur are you... Dead?" he said while poking him. Arthur did not stir. Merlin looked at him and sighed at his longed for Arthur, even more since he had been under the bed while Arthur was having a little 'alone time'

Merlin couldn't resist, he placed his right hand on Arthur's thigh, just above the knee and squeezed it a little before slowly running his hands up to Arthur's crotch. He ran his hand over his crotch and then up to his chest where he felt Arthur's abs?

Merlin earned over Arthur placing his hand on his cheek and then went in for a kiss, then moved and pecked his neck loosing himself in Arthur's scent and body.

"Arthur!" Uther cried from out side of the door. Merlin ran for the back room. Only just making it, he leaned back against the wall. He panted. Loving what he just experienced. His member was throbbing in his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday evening and they had succeeded in the situation with the Uther marrying a Troll, and now the sun had set not half an hour ago while Merlin was skulking around Arthur's room. As every week most were at the feast, and he had told Giaus he had to attend to some of Arthur's chores, but the truth was Merlin just had to be somewhere that made him feel like Arthur was here.

After the moment, when Arthur was virtually dead, Merlin couldn't think straight. Arthur was on his mind. The moment was perfect and nothing would come close to it again he feared. Merlin was lied face down on Arthurs bed, letting the pillow consume his face. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Had Arthur left the feast all ready? Why? Merlin looked around trying to find somewhere to hide and the closest place, was under the bed. Ahh this does keep happening he thought.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all" Arthur called to some guards outside as he entered the room. "Just tell father I've gone to bed, if you see Merlin get him to save me some of the beef, it was delicious"

"Yes sire" a voice from outside replied. Arthur closed the door and strolled towards his chair. He sat and began just thinking a little, resting more than anything when something caught his eye. Merlin had left a shoe near his the bottom of his bed.

"Damn him, never actually does his job, but can't help but love him" he muttered as he strolled towards the bed and grabbed the shoe, only to find it was not just a shoe but a leg, and a torso, and the rest of Merlin.

"Ermm I can explain, sire, I really can I was just ermm chec-" Merlin was reaching for an excuse something that would save him from any punishment Arthur may deem needed.

"Merlin" Arthur said in a calm and composed manor. Merlin was slightly taken a back, but did not hold his breath for the rage to follow.

"Ermm yes Sire?"

"You needn't hide under the bed" Before he had even finished the word bed he lent in, and kissed Merlin. He took his breath and held Merlin. Then Arthur parted and before Merlin could speak he said

"When you kissed me, you thought I was unconscious I was still awake. Not for long, but long enough. It sorted turned my muscles off first then my head, but I was awake long enough" and with the Arthur kissed him again with even more passion.

He slowly lead Merlin, still kissing onto the bed. Arthur was no on top of Merlin. He broke the kiss, and moved towards his neck and pecked then stopped to whisper into his ear,

"I can't believe this is happening" He smirked as he spoke. "This is going to be great"

* * *

Next chapter will reveal all the nitty, gritty details. Decided to dedicate a whole chapter to their first time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Now for the nitty gritty ;)

* * *

Merlin didn't know how to respond excpect keep kissing. He placed his hands on Arthurs ass, it was tense and firm from holding himself up above him. He rubbed and squized the cheeks. Arthur just moaned in his mouth a little to show his approval. They were both lost in the moment, Arthur began to grind against him, and then they broke the kiss, just to breath.

Both stared each other knowing what to say. Arthur smiled and was the first speak

"I can't believe this is happening, all my wildest dreams come true" He smiled and stared into Merlin's eyes. Then he took of his shirt and kissed him again. Merlin broke the kiss. Arthur still was grinding against him, they were both hard.

"Arrrr- Arthur" He moaned as he spoke "Oh god, wait" He took of his shirt, kissing Arthur. He and Arthur both ripped there trousers off, and in the few short seconds they were apart Merlin longed for Arthur, his hear pounded for more. Arthur clambered back onto him and they kissed again both now naked, there bodies rubbing together.

Merlin forced them to roll, now he was on top. He broke the kiss and moved to his neck where he pecked and slowly began to move his way down. Licking and kissing, running his hand along Arthurs perfect body. He reached his right nipple and began to suck and lick the nipple. It quickly become hard as Arthur moaned in pleasure his hands on the bed sheets squeezing

"Ahhh god" He moaned

"Oh there's more to come" Merlin teased. Then he countinued to move down, pecking and kissing until he arrived just above Arthur's now throbbing dick. He moved his head below his dick, were he arrived at Arthur's balls. They were perfect and Merlin couldn't resist, he went straight for it and licked them and licked and sucked, he kissed them and kissed them. All Arthur could do was moan with pleasure, he squeezed the sheets and tensed.

His hands went onto the back of Merlin's head and ran through his scruffy black hair, then squeezed a little to guide him back up to Arthur, who kissed him for a good minute, until they had to break for air. Now it was Arthur who rolled them back over.

Merlin whispered into his ear "I want you to do it, I want you, I want to feel you in me Arthur" His face pleaded with him.

Arthur then whispered back "My pleasure" Smiling he sat up and positioned himself between Merlin's legs and he took his dick and gently and slowly placed his head into Merlin. He was tight. Arthur pulled out and sucked his fingers, then slowly pushed them into Merlin to loosen him. He moaned a little. Arthur looked around for something to make it easier. All he could do was use his salavia, but in the moment it did not matter. He lubricate his dick and then slowly went into Merlin. He gasped in a bit of pain but it quickly went after Arthur began to thrust.

He went back down to Merlin kissing him and sharing breath with every thrust. They broke and moaned. The moment growing ever more intense. Merlin ran his hands up Arthur's back bringing them up to the shoulder and moaning. Arthur couldn't cope. The feeling was too great, Merlin could feel it to. They kissed again before Arthur confirmed "I can't wait much longer" Merlin smiled and said "then don't" Arthur slowed down and went deeper and harder, with each thrust came a Moan and euphoria. Arthur came in Merlin, and Merlin raveshed the sudden warmth within him.

Arthur collapsed onto Merlin, kissing him as the feeling slowly left and they were left feeling relieved and amazing. Arthur felt Merlin's cum on him, he must have been wanking at the same time.

They both just stared into each others eyes, not needing to speak because there eyes said everything.

* * *

Would love some feedback or reviews on this, do you want more?


	4. Chapter 4

3 days have passed since Merlin and Arthur's last 'encounter'

* * *

Merlin lied on his bed. Listening for the sound of Giaus falling to sleep. For the past two nights Merlin had waited for him to sleep before sneaking into Arhtur's Chambers where he slept with the prince. When Giaus began to question his whereabouts in the morning, Merlin just replied with

"Arthur's getting up earlier for training, and has demanded I'm there for his beck and call" and then smiled cheekily. Arthur and Merlin hadn't done anything since the other night, they just lied together, talked and embracing. Although Merlin very much enjoyed waking to the feeling of Arthur's morning wood pressing against his ass as they spooned. They slept in undergarments.

Merlin was suddenly aware of a growth in his trousers, just thinking of Arthur. He knew they were growing closer, but as there relationship grew so did Merlin's fears. If they were caught. He finally reached Arthur's chambers. He opened the door slowly and Arthur was lying on the bed with a sexy smile to greet him.

"I wondered where you where" He said in a quiet tone.

"Giaus, took a little longer to sleep" He replied, locking the door behind him and as he turned Arthur was now stood in front of him. He pulled Merlin by the hips and then a brief moment when they looked into each others eyes before there lips met and eyes closed. Merlin didn't really know where to put his hands so he just gently placed them on Arthur's chest and stroked and felt it. They broke and Arthur's hands moved down to feel Merlin's ass and then Arthur began to kiss Merlin's neck.

Then without warning Arthur pulled Merlin by the hand to the bed and they both fell to the bed. They lied looking into each others eyes until Merlin broke the silence.

"Giaus is getting more and more suspicious about where I am in the Mornings you know"

"We'll think of something, I hate having to wait for you" Merlin just looked at Arthur and smiled. Staring and taking in every inch of his body then Merlin realized Arthur was staring at his crotch and then he also realized he was hard.

"Let me help you with that" Arthur's hand quickly moved to Merlin's hard cock. Arthur was horny too, he quickly stripped himself and Merlin and began to stroke him, slowly at first and faster and faster. Merlin just lost him self into the covers. Arthur then stopped and began to fondle Merlin's balls. Then Merlin stopped him and pushed Arthur onto his back then climbed on top of him. They kissed, exploring each others mouths. Merlin felt Arthur's hard cock against his thing.

Merlin broke the kiss and lifted him self slightly and positioned himself to slowly feed Arthur's cock into his ass.

"Ahhhh ahhhh Merlin" Arthur whimpered as his throbbing member entered Merlin.

He began to move up and down Arthur's cock riding it, overcoming the pain to feel the pleasure each time Arthur's cock hit far into his ass. Arthur's hands began to rub and stoke Merlin's thighs as he moaned. Merlin leaned other to kiss Arthur then sat back up still riding him.

"I love you Merlin" he moaned. He began to stroke Merlin's cock timing each stroke, with each thrust. Merlin's hands explored Arthur's hips and chest. They were both close loosing themselves in pleasure Merlin felt Arthur's cock grow bigger and harder within him and Merlin's in Arthur's hand. Merlin leaned and kiss and Arthur thrusted and they moaned into each other as Merlin was feeling Arthur's warm cum seap into his and and then his own come between them.

They collapsed and they fell asleep in each others arms before a word could be said.


End file.
